Reading NCIS Phantom
by Scheffelman
Summary: See inside for summary.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello all. Silverstonedragon has given me permission to do a reading story for all of his/her NCIS Phantom stories. I need to know if Tony and Ziva should get together sometime during the reading. So leave a review about that.**

 _ **Summary: Danny, Dani, Sam, Tucker, Jazz, Jack, and Maddie are transported to an empty room and while they are exploring, a bright appears bringing Gibbs, Tony, McGee, Ziva, Ducky, Palmer, and Abby to the empty room. Before anyone can ask questions the author appears from a door made of light. The author explains why he brought them to that room and says that for the time that they're reading the book that time will be frozen. After D-Stabilized in the Universe, so no PP, and after Ziva becomes an agent in the NCIS universe.**_

"Talking."

' _Thinking.'_

" _Author talking."_

" **Talking in the book."**

' _ **Thinking in the book.'**_

 _ **Communication.**_

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom, NCIS, or NCIS Phantom. You won't see this again.**

 _Third Person POV:_

In a spacious room a bright light appears. From the light walks out Daniel; Danny; James Fenton/Phantom, Dani Phantom, Samantha; Sam; Manson, Tucker Foley, Jasmine; Jazz; Fenton, Jack Fenton, and Maddie Fenton. "Where the heck are we?" Sam asks. "Last thing I remember was that I was flying over Tokyo." Dani says. "Since we're in an unfamiliar place, why don't we explore?" Jazz asks.

Explore they did. While they were exploring the rest of the place, a bright light appears in the middle of the room they were just out. From the light this time walks out Leroy Jethro Gibbs, Tony DiNozzo, Timothy McGee, Ziva David, Dr. Donald; Ducky; Mallard, James; Jimmy; Palmer, and Abigail; Abby; Sciuto. "Do you know where we are McGoo?" Tony asks McGee. "No idea Tony." McGee replies. Just then Danny and gang walk back into the room.

" _I'm glad you're all here. Now we can get started with introductions. You may call me Scheffelman, and I'm the author for this story."_ A twenty-one year old man wearing glasses and a beard-moustache combo says while walking out of a door made of light. Danny steps up next. "I'm Daniel James Fenton but I prefer to be called Danny." Dani steps up next. "I'm Dani and I'd prefer to not say what my last name is." Danny and Dani share a hug after when Dani starts to tear up. Both Maddie and Abby want to join the hug but refrain.

"I'm Samantha Manson but call me Sam or I'll knock your teeth in." Sam says stepping up next. "My name is Tucker Foley that's…" Tucker his pickup line for Ziva and Abby before being elbowed in the gut by Sam. "Ignore him. He has a tendency to try to hit on any pretty face he sees." Sam says. "I'm Jazz Fenton, the bear like man in the orange jumpsuit is Danny's and my father Jack Fenton, while the woman in the blue jumpsuit is Maddie Fenton." Jazz says finishing the introductions for the DP side.

"I'm NCIS Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs. With me are Special Agents Tony DiNozzo, Timothy McGee, and Ziva David. NCIS ME Dr. Donald; Ducky; Mallard, assistant ME James; Jimmy; Palmer. And last but not least our Forensic Specialist Abigail; Abby; Sciuto." Gibbs introduces for everyone, including himself. _"Now that everyone has introduced each other, now it's time for me to explain why I brought you all here. You all are to read a book based off of a story series based off of both your universes. Be good to the book also if anyone ends up dating then my Cupid work will be done. Also, Danny, Dani, your secrets will be found out in the series too and you also will find out about powers neither of you thought you would have."_ Scheffelman says.

With that Scheffelman disappears and in his place is a book. Jazz is the one to catch the book before it could fall to the floor. _P.S. The title will be kept a secret until the time is right. Also if you ever need anything just ask. The room in designed that way with a little help from Desiree._ Jazz reads aloud for the others. "Who's Desiree?" Ziva asks. "A wishing ghost from Amity Park." Tucker says. "Enough of this let's start reading." Jazz says. Jazz opens the book.

 **Tony was rushing around his apartment getting himself ready to head to the office. There was a knock at his door, and he wondered who it could be at this time. He opened the door to see a local LEO, and a thin black woman in a suite. "Can I help you?" Tony asked.**

"What's a LEO?" Dani asks. "Law Enforcement Officer." Gibbs answers for her.

" **Are you NCIS Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo?" The woman asked.**

" **Yes I am. Why?" Tony asked.**

" **I'm Martha Addams. I'm afraid I have some bad news about your sister, Madeline." Martha said.**

" **She's my half-sister." Tony corrected. Madeline was his mom's daughter, but not his dad's. "What about her?" He added when the woman said nothing.**

" **I'm afraid she's dead, along with her husband, and their daughter." Martha said.**

" **Oh my God, what happened?" Tony asked. He didn't know his sister very much, but she was still his sister.**

" **There was an explosion inside their home. I'm very sorry." Martha said.**

" **You could have told me this over the phone, why come all the way from Illinois?" Tony asked, having looked his sister up one time.**

 **A teenage boy stepped out from behind the LEO. He had raven black hair, and bright blue eyes. He was wearing jeans, a red and white t-shirt, and red and white sneakers. He looked to be about sixteen. "This is Danny. He's your nephew. You're the only family he has. Will you take him in?" Martha asked.**

"Already in little brother but I can't believe mom dad and I are dead." Jazz says. "I can't believe that in this book, I have a half-sister." Tony says.

 **Tony stared at Danny in shock. "Of course, come in." Tony said, letting Martha, Danny, and the LEO in so they could talk. He called into work to tell them he wasn't coming in. Gibbs didn't seem happy about it, but what could he do. Tony hung up before Gibbs could ask why. He then called the Director to tell him.**

"That's the first chapter so who would like to read next?" Jazz asks.

 **I hope you read this Silverstonedragon, and I hope you aren't mad that I made some changes.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello all. I bet none of you thought I would update this so soon but as I'm suffering from insomnia, I decided to put my brain to work to get the next chapter out.**

 _Third Person POV:_

"I'll read next." Dani says. Jazz passes the book to her.

 **Tony was pacing his apartment, having nothing better to do. Martha, the LEO, and Danny were sitting on the sofa. The LEO had not said a word, and neither had Danny. Martha had said a lot of words. Madeline, her husband Jack, and their daughter Jasmine were in the house when it exploded. Danny had been at the mall with some friends at the time. Tony noticed a strange look on Danny's face when Martha had said this, a look that said he wasn't at the mall, but Tony didn't say anything about it. Jasmine had been visiting from collage since it was summer break. They couldn't find out what caused the explosion. They had tracked Tony down by checking out her birth mother, and seeing Tony listed as a son, and the mother being dead, so they came to him.**

" **Okay. We need to get some clothes for you because I don't think my stuff will fit." Tony said.**

 **Danny nodded. He had a bag of clothes with him. Some he had left at Tucker's. He had also managed to get some of the ghost hunting stuff out of the lab. He had managed to talk Vlad into moving the rest of the stuff as a favor for his mother.** "Who's Vlad?" Tony asks. "Vladimir Masters, Vlad for short. He's an old college buddy to mom and dad." Danny answers. **Sam had somehow managed to talk her parents into buying her a warehouse in Washington DC so that Danny and Vlad could move the portal, something that Danny knew would take a lot of energy and time. They had moved it the day before, and Danny had gotten it to work.**

"Portal?" Ziva asks. "Mom and dad's Fenton Ghost Portal which leads to a parallel dimension where ghosts live." Jazz answers this time.

" **We will set everything up so Daniel can go to school here when the summer break is over. We'll send all of his papers over once we change them. His license is in his pocket, it has already been changed to a Washington DC one. He also has his social security card, and his birth certificate. If there is anything else you need Daniel, please call. The same goes for you Mr. DiNozzo." Martha and the LEO then left, leaving Tony and Danny alone.**

" **So Danny. Want to go get some things?" Tony asked.**

" **Okay." Danny said.**

" **Okay, let's go. You can leave that bag here if you want." Tony said, but Danny just threw it over his shoulder, and followed his uncle out. Once in the car, Tony tried to make small talk. "So what kind of music do you listen to?" He asked.**

" **I like Dumpty Humpty." Danny said.**

" **Dumpty Humpty? I've never heard of them before. I bet Abby has though." Tony said.**

"I'm finally mentioned! Yippee!" Abby cheers. Gibbs just gives her a side-ways hug to make her even happier.

" **Abby?" Danny asked.**

" **She's a forensic tech at NCIS. She's a goth." Tony said.**

"I can see the resemblance between both you and Jazz, Sam. Abby looks as gothic as you and is more than likely as perky as Jazz." Danny says. "You would be right about that Danny. Abby is extremely perky for being a Goth." McGee says.

" **My friend Sam is a goth." Danny mumbled. "Can I use your phone? I want to call her and tell her I'm okay. She and Tucker are really worried about me." He asked.**

" **Sure." Tony handed the boy his phone.**

 **Danny called Sam's number, and she picked up on the second ring.** _ **"Hello."**_ **She said.**

" **Hey Sam. I made it to Washington DC." Danny said.**

" _ **That's great. I was wondering how you were doing after having to lug that thing all the way there."**_ **Sam said.**

" **I'm fine Sam, don't worry. Thanks again, and I'm sorry you had to go through that." Danny said. He knew Tony was listening, so he was trying to be vague.**

" _ **It's ok. I'm glad I could help. It was only for one night anyway."**_ **Tony wondered what they were talking about. He could hear what the girl was saying.**

" **I hope it wasn't too big of a problem for you. I know you really hated that dress, and that party." Danny said, confusing Tony even more.**

"What are you two talking about?" Jimmy asks. "Sam's a goth while her parents are more traditional, like 50's traditional. They are always trying to make Sam wear a dress that is either floral print or pink and poufy. They hate the fact that she's a Goth." Danny answers.

" _ **I said it was okay Danny. Tucker was there with me. He helped me through it."**_ **Sam said.**

 **I can see Tucker doing that. He was probably flirting most of the time though, right?" Danny asked.**

" _ **He was."**_

"What is it pick on Tucker day?" Tucker asks. _"No Tucker. You're pretty much like Jiraiya from Naruto in the sense that you flirt with any beautiful female you see."_ Scheffelman says from a TV that appeared. "What's the TV for Scheffelman?" Jack asks. _"For you to see what's happening during important events. I guarantee that you Danny will want to change your clothes for you other half when you see what you wear in the book. That's a free hint for those who don't know Danny's and Dani's secret."_ Scheffelman says before the screen goes black.

" **Is everything in order there?" Danny asked.**

" _ **It's been quiet. I think they know."**_ **Sam said. Tony was beyond confused now.**

" **That's good. I have to go now. My uncle is taking me to the mall to get some clothes, and stuff." Danny said as Tony parked the car.**

" _ **Okay, but did you get the money I sent you?"**_ **Sam asked.**

" **Yeah Sam, I got it. Thanks. Bye." Danny said, hanging up when Sam said bye.**

" **Is she your girlfriend?" Tony asked.**

" **Yeah. She's also my best friend. She and Tucker are all I really have left, besides you, and the fruit-loop, and I can't believe I'm saying that." Danny said.**

"Ha! I know you two were lovebirds! OUCH!" Tucker says before getting his foot stomped on by Sam. "Fruit-loop?" Ducky asks. "It's what I call Vlad since that's what he is sometimes." Danny answers.

" **Fruit-loop?" Tony asked as they walked into the mall.**

"It seems that you and DiNozzo had the same thoughts Duck." Gibbs says with a small smirk.

" **He's a family friend. My parents went to college with him. His real name is Vlad Masters, and he's the mayor of Amity Park." Danny said as he led Tony into one of the clothing stores.**

" **Why do you call him fruit-loop?" Tony asked as he watched Danny look through the clothes.**

" **He's a fruit-loop. He's tried, on more than one occasion, to break up my parents, and get me to call him dad. We do not get along, or we didn't. After the explosion, he helped me a lot. He took me in until social services found you. We kind of now have some sort of a truce." Danny said, pulling out several pairs jeans off the rack before heading over to find some t-shirts.**

" **Oh. What all do you need?" Tony asked.**

" **Everything. All of my stuff was in the house. The only clothes I have are what I left at Tucker's house to use when I stayed there." Danny said. "You can go if you want. I'll meet you back at the front when I'm done."**

" **It's okay. I don't have anything to do now anyway." Tony said. He decided to check Danny out for the first time. Danny was pretty tall, and had a black patch of hair on his chin. His eyes were most likely the first thing people noticed about him though. The ice blue color was bright. He was a good looking kid, and would probably have girls all over him when he started school here. He had a necklace on. It was a bat, with the letter D on it. The D looked like it had a P inside it. "Where did you get the necklace?" He asked.**

" **It was a gift from Sam and Tucker." Danny said, checking out after getting a few t-shirts.**

" **What does the D mean?" Tony asked.**

" **It's a D and a P. It's the insignia on the front of Phantom's suite." Danny said.**

Danny, Dani, Jazz, Sam, and Tucker all snicker and giggle at the irony.

" **Who's Phantom?" Tony asked as Danny walked into another store.**

" **He's a local hero from Amity Park." Danny said. "I used to look just like him, and my friends say I still do." Danny said.**

" **Oh. A local hero? Why do they call him Phantom?" Tony asked.**

" **He's like one. No one knows who he really is." Tony saw something in Danny's eye.**

" **Do you?" Tony asked.**

 **Danny didn't even tense up. He had perfected his poker face, and Tony saw nothing to show he did know. "No one does." He said.**

"You need to perfect your poker face cousin." Dani said to Danny. Danny just grumbles.

" **Okay." Tony said. He had been following Danny around, and hadn't even noticed that he was now back at the car. "Are you done?" He asked.**

" **Been done." Danny said. "We've been standing here for about four minutes."**

Gibbs reaches over and slaps the back of Tony's head getting a groan from the special agent.

" **Oh." Tony unlocked the car door, and started for home. His phone started to ring. "Hello?" He asked after he answered it.**

" _ **Where are you DiNozzo?"**_ **Gibbs' voice rang.**

 **Tony pulled it away from his ear. "I'm in the car." He said.**

" _ **Where?"**_ **Gibbs asked again.**

" **I'm heading home. I had to go to the mall for something. Why?" Tony asked, confused.**

" _ **I thought you had to take care of a family issue."**_ **Gibbs said.**

" **I am, right now." Tony said.**

" _ **We're at you apartment right now DiNozzo. Hurry up and get your ass back here."**_ **Gibbs hung up the phone.**

" **Prepare yourself Danny. You're about to meet my boss." Tony said.**

"That's the end. Who's next?" Dani asks.

 **Two chapters in less than 24 hours. You all should feel lucky.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone! I know it's been a while but I FINALLY got some inspiration to work on this.**

"I'll read next." Ziva says with her hand raised. Dani hands her the book.

 **Danny followed Tony up to his apartment. From what he said about this Gibbs guy, Danny should have been nervous, but having been up against Pariah Dark, so he didn't care** ("Who is Pariah Dark?" McGee asks. "He's the Ghost King. He was the most powerful ghost with the Crown of Fire and Ring of Rage." Danny explains) **. If this guy was worse than Pariah Dark, then he deserved Danny's fear, though he still probably wouldn't get it. Danny didn't fear a lot anymore, except people finding out his secret.**

"What secret?" Maddie asks Danny. "You'll most likely find out in the book." Danny replies with a straight face.

 **Tony didn't seemed surprised to find the black car empty, and they walked right up to the apartment. Tony opened the door, knowing it wouldn't be locked, not if Ziva had anything to do with it. "I'm back. What's the emergency that you had to come all the way here after I called in and said I wasn't coming?" Tony started asking before he was even in the living room. Danny went into the kitchen to get him, and Tony something to drink, they had been gone almost the entire day.**

Tony nods with a smile on his face at Danny's thoughtfulness. Danny smiles back and nods.

" **What kind of family thing gets you away from work on such a short notice?" Gibbs asked, standing up from Tony's couch.**

" **I have to take care of my nephew, and he came with only this morning, without me knowing he was coming." Tony said. No one saw Danny come in after Tony.**

Gibbs slaps the backs of Ziva's, McGee's, and his own heads.

" **You don't have any siblings, therefore you don't have a nephew." Gibbs retorted.**

" **I do have a sister, but she is only my half-sister, and she was given up for adoption when she was a baby. My dad, being the bastard that he is, wasn't too fond of the idea of taking care of another man's daughter, so he made my mom give her up. I never talk about her, because I only found out about her a few years ago." Tony said, setting the bags he had carried in beside the couch, which everyone thought was strange. Even though Tony was a slob, he kept his apartment very clean, and normally wouldn't leave things lying around.**

"I'm not a slob. Also, I can have a clean apartment if I want." Tony pouts. Danny pats Tony's back in sympathy.

" **If your nephew is staying with you, then where is he now?" Gibbs asked.**

 **Tony looked behind him. Danny wasn't there. "Yo Danny, where'd you go dude?" He called out. Danny came into the room carrying two cans of soda, and the rest of his bags. He handed one of the cans to Tony. "Thanks dude. You can put those with the rest over there." He said, pointing to beside the couch. Danny put them there, and stood beside Tony. "This is Danny Fenton, my nephew." Tony said. "Danny these are my co-workers, the ones I was telling you about. Special Agents Timothy McGee, and Ziva David. And this is my boss, Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs." Tony said. Danny only nodded to them once. Something about them told him he would have to be careful around them if he ever needed to change into Phantom form.**

"What do you mean "change into Phantom form" Danny-boy?" Jack asks. "It will be revealed in the story dad." Danny answers.

" **Hello Danny." Gibbs said, sticking his hand out to shake the boy's. Danny took the man's hand. Gibbs instantly felt the need to pull his hand back. The kid had a firm handshake, but that wasn't what made Gibbs want to let go. The teen had cold hands, really cold hands. Danny noticed this, and smirked a little. Gibbs thought he saw a smirk appear on the boy's face, but it was gone before he could be perfectly sure.**

"Daniel James Fenton! No taking pleasure from people wanting to jerk back after feeling your cold hands!" Jazz scolds Danny who smirks.

" **Hello Danny." McGee said. Ziva also said hi, both shaking his hand, and feeling the firm, but freezing handshake.**

 **Gibbs looked at the boy. He was as tall as Tony, and built in a way that said he worked out a lot. Probably an athlete that would explain the firm grip. His raven black hair was styled messily, but a patch of hair on his chin** (getting shivers from Danny, Jazz, Sam, and Tucker, remembering Dark Dan) **was well groomed. Gibbs saw a look in his eye that said; I've been through a lot, and lived through it and learned from it. He looked wise for his age. He wondered what could give a teenager that look. Gibbs noticed the small key chain hooked onto his belt hoop. It had three small vials of a dark powdery substance, possibly dirt.**

"What is really in those vials Danny?" Sam asks. Danny just shrugs not knowing himself.

" **Where do you live Danny?" Ziva asked.**

" **Here." He said. "I'm going outside for a little while. I'll be back soon. Okay Uncle Tony?" Danny said. He still had his backpack slung over his shoulder.**

" **Okay Danny." Tony said. He wanted to tell him to be careful, but something told him he didn't need to.**

" **What's wrong with him? All I asked was where he lived. Why did he say here anyway? Does he mean he lives in Washington DC?" Ziva asked, after Danny was gone.**

"Most likely he doesn't have a home anymore." Ducky surmises.

" **Sort of. His family and he used to live in Amity Park, Illinois." Tony said.**

" **Used to?" Gibbs asked.**

" **Danny's parents, and sister are dead. Danny has to live with me now since I'm the only family he has left." Tony said, stuffing his hands in his pocket.**

" **Dead? What happened?" McGee asked.**

" **I was told their house blew up. Danny's sister Jasmine** ("I prefer Jazz." Jazz says) **was visiting from college at the time, and Danny was out with friends. They don't know how it happened, but they found me when they were looking for Madeline's birth parents. Father wasn't listed, and Mom was listed as dead. I was the only one who could take Danny in. I was going to come into work this morning, but the social worker came." Tony said.**

"Wow. That's really sad for you Danny." Abby says while giving Danny a hug.

" **Is he doing okay?" Gibbs asked.**

" **As far as I can tell, he's doing good for a kid who just lost every member of his family. He talked to his girlfriend this morning. They talked about moving something heavy, and he apologized because she had to wear a dress she hated, and go to some party she didn't want to go to. I was going to ask about it, but I didn't." Tony said.**

"I really hate my parents." Sam groans out.

" **Will you be at work tomorrow?" Gibbs asked.**

" **Yeah. I guess Danny will have to stay here by himself." Tony said.**

" **He can come. If he's going to be living with you, he might as well meet everyone. Abby will love him." Gibbs said.**

" **Ducky will probably call him Daniel." Tony said.**

" **So what?" McGee asked.**

" **I'm just saying." Tony said. "Did Abby send you guys?"**

" **Yes she did. She said she was worried about you. She said she had a hinky feeling about the family stuff." McGee said.**

" **That sounds like Abby." Tony said. "Well, it's getting late. I'll see you all tomorrow." Tony said.**

 **The rest of the team left, and Danny came back about an hour later, saying he was at the park. Tony didn't remember a park being near, but then again, he never really payed attention. Danny had really back to Amity Park to see Sam and Tucker for a little while, something that was easier to do since he perfected his ability to teleport the year before. Danny slept on the couch, which he said he didn't mind at all.**

"Definitely something Abby would do." Tony says while Abby nods in agreement.

 **After Tony fell asleep, Danny went Ghost and went to visit some people. Some people he knew would be waking up soon, and he would need to explain some things too.**

"That's the end of the chapter. Who wants to read next?" Ziva asks.


	4. Chapter 4

**Here we are again with two chapters within 24 hours.**

"I'll read next." Jazz says with her hand up. Ziva hands the book to her.

 **Danny, in human form, stood at the foot of a bed. On the bed were three people. Danny hated this. He would rather be anywhere than here. One of the people on the bed started to stir. Danny looked down at the red headed young woman. "Hey Jazz. Welcome back." He said. Danny's sister looked up at him. "You okay?" Danny asked.**

"Aw you do care little brother." Jazz teases a blushing Danny.

" **Hey Danny. What's going on? Where are we?" She asked, looking around the room they were in. It looked kind of like their parents' bedroom.**

" **I'll explain once Mom and Dad wake up." No sooner had he said the words, did the other two people on the bed open their eyes. "Hey Mom. Hey Dad." Danny said.**

"It's okay dude." Tucker says with an arm over Danny's shoulders.

" **Danny? What's going on?" Maddie asked. "Why are you in our bedroom?" Danny looked down, he felt the tears swelling up, and tried to keep them down. Maddie noticed them. "Why are you crying Danny?" She asked.**

Maddie, Jazz, and Abby all hug Danny.

" **Danny?" Jack asked.**

" **I have some bad news for all of you." Danny said, the tears falling now.**

" **Danny what's wrong. Come, sit." Maddie said, patting the bed beside where she was sitting.**

" **I can't sit there Mom. I can only stand here." He said.**

" **Why?" Jazz asked.**

" **I'll phase right through it. See?" Danny put his hand on the bed, but it went right through it.**

" **Danny?" Jazz asked.**

" **I have something to tell you guys." Danny said.**

" **Danny? Are you sure about this?" Jazz asked.**

" **I have no choice Jazz. It's this, or put you back where I found you, and I can't do that. I can't let you relive that again." Danny said.**

" **Danny, what are you talking about?" Jack asked.**

" **Death is a strange thing, isn't it? I built this place for you guys. It's just like home. You've been out for a while now." Danny said, not making any sense to his parents.**

"We're dead aren't we?" Jack asks in a rare moment of seriousness. Danny just nods with a sad look on his face.

" **Death? Danny are we dead? Are we ghosts?" Jazz asked, putting two and two together.**

" **Yes and yes." Danny replied to both questions.**

" **Oh God. Danny. What happened?" Maddie asked.**

" **The house exploded." Danny said. The tears were gone now.**

" **Oh no. Did one of the ghost weapons explode? I'm so sorry you had to die at such a young age. You too Jazz." Maddie went to put her hands on Danny's face, but she phased right through. "What the…?"**

"You really have ghost weapons?" McGee asks with a hint of awe in his voice. Jack and Maddie just nod with smiles on their faces.

" **That's just the thing Mom. I'm not dead, you are." Danny said. "I wasn't home at the time of the explosion. Remember, I was with Sam and Tucker."**

" **Danny where are we?" Jazz asked, knowing that if they were dead, and Danny was phasing right through them, then they had to be in the Ghost Zone.**

"What is the Ghost Zone?" Palmer asks. "It's a parallel dimension that the spirits, or ghosts, of people who have died go if they still have unfinished business or some kind of obsession that they need to fulfill before they can move on." Jazz explains.

" **The Ghost Zone. I built this place last year. I knew you all would die before me, and I wanted a nice place for you to stay if you became ghosts." Danny said.**

"How would you know this?" Gibbs questions Danny. Danny just gives Gibbs a blank look.

" **We're the things we fought to destroy when we were alive?" Jack asked.**

 **Danny nodded. "I have something else to tell you. Something I wasn't going to tell you, but now I have nothing to lose." Danny stood back, and closed his eyes. He found the cold spot in the center of his chest, and felt the white rings form around him. He heard gasps from his parents as he changed forms. His jeans turned into black cargo pants, covered with pockets. He had gun holsters on his belt, in them were ecto-guns. His red and white tennis shoes turned in to black and white boots. His red and white t-shirt turning into a black and white, form fitting shirt with a hood, it had his DP on the front. His bare hands suddenly had white gloves. His black hair turned white. His beard also turned white. And his crystal blue eyes turned into glowing green ones. Danny had changed his uniform the previous summer, because his old suite was starting to get tight, something he hadn't though would happen.**

"Wow. I really need to change my jumpsuit then." Danny says. Jazz, Sam, Dani, and Tucker nod in agreement while everyone else is slack jawed.

" **Danny, you're Danny Phantom?" Maddie asked.**

" **You're a ghost. But how is this possible?" Jack asked. "When did you die?"**

" **I didn't die. Mom, Dad, I'm only half ghost. When you made the portal, and it didn't work, I went inside to check it out, and I pressed the on button inside it by mistake. It gave me ghost powers. I've been using them for good, and I've never hurt anyone. I didn't do anything to the mayor that one time either." Danny said.**

"Electrocution with ectoplasm mixed in fusing the ectoplasm to your DNA right?" Abby asks. Danny nods.

" **I believe you Danny, but why didn't you tell us sooner?" Maddie asked.**

" **I didn't want anything to hurt you because of me. It's because of me, that you are dead now." Danny turned back to his human form, thinking it would be easier for his parents. "A ghost called Reaper planted the explosives. He is dressed like the Grimm Reaper, and likes to call himself the God of Death. He is not really the Grimm Reaper though. I had sent him back to the Ghost Zone, but he escaped again." Danny said.**

"We can handle ourselves young man." Maddie scolds Danny who looks away in shame.

" **What did you mean by relive it again?" Maddie asked.**

" **A ghost will sometimes relive their death until they fully understand it. You all didn't even know you were dead about a week ago. You have been out of it for a while now." Danny said.**

"Is that true?" Tony asks. Danny just shrugs. "I have no idea honestly." Danny replies.

" **When did it happen?" Jazz asked. Jack was being unusually quiet, but what did Danny expect, not only was he dead, he was the one thing he hated the most in life.**

Jack just turns his head so he doesn't have to look at anyone.

" **About a week and a half ago." Danny said. "They couldn't figure out what had happened. I was staying with Vlad."**

" **Was? Where are you staying now?" Jack asked.**

" **I'm staying with your brother Mom." Danny said.**

" **I don't have a brother Danny." Maddie said.**

" **Your half-brother. Your birth mother had a son. His name is Anthony DiNozzo, but everyone calls him Tony. He works for the government as an NCIS agent. He's a really nice guy. He took me in without a moment of hesitation." Danny said.**

"I would do that." Tony says.

" **Oh. I'm glad you're okay though. I'm sorry that we left you." Maddie said.**

" **I know it wasn't your fault. Hey Jazz, now you can go to school without paying for it. I'm sure there are a lot of ghosts who could use your help." Danny said, trying to make a joke. Jazz smiled at it, as did the other two. "I must warn you though. There are certain places in the Ghost Zone you don't want to go. Some of the ghosts don't like you because you were ghost hunters. You can leave the Ghost Zone, but I must warn you again that the portal is not in Amity Park anymore. I moved it after the explosion. That thing is like stile. It wasn't even scratched in the explosion. I also saved a lot of the weapons and have them in my bag." Danny held up his backpack, he hadn't wanted Tony to find them by mistake. How do you explain funny looking guns to a government agent? "The portal is now in Washington DC. Sam got her parents to buy a warehouse for her, and she let me put it there. It still works. I had someone help me move it." Danny said. "I also must go. I've been away from Tony's apartment for a long time, and I should get some sleep. He's taking me to work with him tomorrow introduce me to some of the people he works with. He introduced me to some of them this evening, when they came to his house to check on him after another co-worker asked them to. He had called in, but they still came. I love you guys. I'll come back soon to see you." Danny walked out of the house, with the others following him. He got inside the newly built Specter Speeder to drive back to the warehouse.**

"We love you too Danny." Jack, Maddie, and Jazz all say at the same time.

" **Hey Danny. What happened to the RV?" Jazz called out.**

" **It's in Washington DC. I'll be keeping it in good shape, and promise not to wreck it." Danny drove off, and out of the portal. He changed forms, and flew back to Tony's apartment. Tony was still asleep, and as far as Danny could tell, had been the whole night. Danny changed back into his human form, and fell asleep on the couch after changing clothes. Danny had a feeling tomorrow was going to be a crazy day. But Danny didn't know just how crazy it would be.**

"That's the end of the chapter. Who wants to read next?" Jazz asked.


End file.
